


Infiltrators

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [37]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jysella isn't ready for this, Krell is a Monster, Talan has plans, The Infiltrators are up to no good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Infiltration begins on all fronts.





	Infiltrators

**Author's Note:**

> The Outcasts (inlcuding Trauma) and Commander Fett belong to the amazing OutcastTrip1995!

Chaos rolled his eyes. “At least you get paid, I’m lucky if I don’t get a good beating.” Chaos snipped quietly over the shared link then slipped the comlink he had swiped from one of the pilots out. “Give me a tick, I wanna test something.”.

Smooth started snickering as Chaos set to work with transferring the frequency then activated his comm. _“Attention all personnel! Enemy forces have been spotted outside the barrier in Sectors Eight, Six and Three, requesting immediate response. I repeat, enemy forces have been spotted outside the barrier in Sectors Eight, Six and Three, requesting immediate response.”_ Chaos announced in Umbaran, slipping into an accent befitting an Umbaran from within one of the southern cities.

And just like that, the sirens went off and the message replayed from an actual Umbaran militia member.

“Ooh, sector breach! Nice touch, Cappy! Cory’s gonna have fun picking ‘em off.” Rory snickered.  
“Zip it.” Chaos said as he switch back to Concordian-accented Basic. “We have exactly ten minutes before they give up looking and come back, and we need access to that command center.”.

“If you can provide more of a distraction, I can handle that.” Swipes offered which earned a nod from the captain as he signalled the rest of Tooka.

* * *

 

Jysella sighed as she looked away from Trauma and hugged herself tightly, trying to reach out and feel the presence of the her little one. This wasn’t possible, this really couldn’t be happening! Reaper said clones were sterile, and she knew he had honestly believed that too, but here she was. She…..those Kaminoans were liars.

Why hadn’t she sensed the baby sooner?

“....Sir?” Jysella was stirred out of her thoughts as she noticed Trauma standing in front of her. “A-are you okay?”.

Jysella bit her lip nervously. “Define okay.” Jysella answered softly as she looked up at him, and winced unison with her Master’s personal medic. “I don’t…...what am I going to do? I can’t even since it, what if it’s Force-sensitive? I don’t want to lose anybody else, Trauma. What am I going to tell Reaper?”.

“Everything will be fine, Jysella.” Master Krell said kindly as he rested a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll both be fine, you have my word.”.

“We both know that’s a lie.” Jysella snapped as she pulled herself away from the Besalisk who smiled at her warmly.

“Jysella, it’s my duty as your Master to protect you, isn’t it?” Master Krell asked as he guided her over to a spot to sit down. “I told you that when you were eleven, didn’t I?” Jysella nod slightly. “Then trust me, Trauma’s just going to see how far along the baby is, okay?”.

Jysella bit her lip again as she looked towards the medic. “Okay.”.

Master Krell beamed at her in a way that she had long since forgotten, but the instinct that told her to run continued to scream out. _Go find Nikov, you idiot. He’s using you!_

* * *

 

Reaper sighed as he finished telling Commander Fett about Grimm’s execution, followed by the murders of several Jedi generals, the destruction of up to fifteen battalions, the meetings with a man who identified himself as Tyrannus, and the reputation behind the Hellions. As well as what caused General Fett’s accident.

“I know you won’t believe me…..” Reaper began to say miserably as he glared down at the ground, only General Zey listened and there was only so much he could do. Krell had a more upstanding reputation than Zey did with the Jedi High Council.

“I do.” Fett said as he looked up at Reaper with an unreadable look. “Considering what I’ve witnessed so far, it all adds up.”.

“You…..you believe me?” Reaper asked with an eager grin. “You actually believe me?!”.

“I said that, didn’t I?”.

“Y-Yes, but…...I-I don’t have much for evidence, sir. It’s my word against his.”.

Fett snorted at that. “You expect me to take his word for it after he tried to kill you and that kid?” Reaper gave a slight nod which caused Fett to reached out and smack him. “Don’t start thinking like that. I have what I need, you get the same look my uncle did when he was trying to be earnest.”.

“What do we do now?”.

“Why don’t you introduce me to your troops?”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
